l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bat Clan
The Bat Clan was one of the youngest minor clans, founded in 1165 by the order of Emperor Toturi III. History Founding Its founding member, Yoritomo Komori, was a half-spirit shugenja, his father a koumori. He was able to privately summon the spirit of the emperor's deceased sister, Toturi Tsudao, so the Emperor could consult with her. As a boon for his services and discretion, Komori was awarded that day with the title of Bat Clan Champion. A Hero's Legacy, by Rich Wulf The Emperor also recognized the name Komori as the family name of the new Minor Clan. Fealty and Freedom, p. 25 Territory The entire clan lived in the Island of Lost Wilderness, with capital in Kyuden Komori. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 359 During the Age of Conquest the Bat Clan founded the Lost Traveler Village in the Colonies, their first known settlement out of their ancestral lands. Secrets of the Empire, p. 30 Abilities The Bat Clan were the summoners of creatures and spirits. Their spirit allies the Koumori could carry a message across the Empire in days. Komori Junsaku (Test of Enlightment flavor) Moving Forward In the brief time since their founding, Komori had been gathering followers and building his clan. Their primary goal at this time was to create a school for the clan. It was not immediately revealed what duty the Righteous Emperor laid upon the Bat Clan, but it was likely, because of the profession and nature of its founder, that the Bat Clan's shugenja would serve the Empire by either summoning kami directly or researching the spirit realms. Komori also devoted a great deal of time to the study of magic that could be used to transport samurai over great distances, and the school he created might incorporate this as well. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 66 Alliances The Bat Clan joined the Alliance of Minor Clans in 1168. Toku Butaka (Rise of the Shogun flavor) Spider Clan The Daigotsu's followers, the called Spider Clan, infiltrated several of his members within the Bat Clan. Reactions, by Shawn Carman Long Range Communications During the Age of Exploration the Bat delivered messages across hundreds of miles, gaving their Mantis allies crucial information during the early days. In the Empire the Bat created a network of magical communication between courts, winning significant allies and favors by making its communication magic available to others. Secrets of the Empire, p. 28 Details Samurai See Samurai of the Bat Clan for a listing of notable members of the Clan, both current and historic. Colors The Bat were mostly identified with black color. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 70 Customs When a new child was born the Bat lighted a candle at the edge of the jungle, a sign of tribute to their koumori allies. Those children who lacked the gift to speak with the kami were trained as bushi in the Yoritomo school. Those who trained as shugenja were not allowed to enter the jungle before their gempukku, when the senior sensei took each student into the jungle for the first time, to meditate in communion with the surrounding spirits. Many of their rituals were mostly celebrated at night, including weddings and funerals. Secrets of the Empire, pp. 30-31 Schools & Paths Schools The following are the basic Schools of the Bat Clan: * Komori Shugenja Paths The following are the Paths within the Bat Clan. * Komori Summoner Bat Clan Champion See also * Komori family/Meta Category:Bat Clan Category:Bat Clan Leaders Champion Bat Category:Bat Clan Families